differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The United States purchased Alaska from the Russian Empire on March 30, 1867, for 7.2 million U.S. dollars at approximately two cents per acre ($4.74/km2). The area went through several administrative changes before becoming organized as a territory on May 11, 1912. It was admitted as the 49th state of the U.S. on January 3, 1959. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) The US stayed neutral, but several ethnic Serbs and Austrians go involved as volunteers fighting for thire place of birth. The inter-war years Prohibition came and went as did gangsters like Al Capone. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The US bitterly opposed communism and feared a Marxist-Leninist rebellion in the rust belt. They intervened heavily in Russia and Ukraine between 1918 and 1925. They also sent some arms to the Polish separatists in the 1920s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) . FDR succeeded in saving the economy with the New Deal policy. . The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . Cold War The Korean civil-war was a . The Cuban crisis was a . The Kent Ste University Massicre . The Watergate Scandal erupted on June 17th, 1972. President Richard Nixon was livid and swore to pay his opponents out once and for all! After President Nixon totally lost it and went crazy He then ordered organized crime syndicates and shady factions in the CIA to murder Jimmy Carter, Bob Woodward, Carl Bernstein, William Mark Felt Sr., the Senate Watergate Committee and Henry Kissinger in 1973, the USA was hit by mass protests and UN sponsored sanctions. George Walker Bush denounced the massacre in the UN and declared Texan Independence on a pro-democracy ticket. Donald Rumsfeld denounced the massacre in NATO then offered his support to both Bush and the Texan Republic. Within weeks Oklahoma's governor had sworn his allegiance to Texas. Texas would soon be recognized by the world and be considered the legal successor to the USA. The USA soon spiraled into a horrific KGB\Stasi encouraged multi-faceted, college student driven civil-war and several states like California and Utah left the union shortly afterwards. The Soviets would not laugh for long since the USSR folded up in 1994 and Russia broke a decade later in 2004. Vice President Gerard Ford became the new president, but was soon removed from power in all but name by the military, who took most power for themselves. Only the bankers at the Federal Reserve and the stock traders of Wall Street would be left with any real power with in the year. . Texas expected the worst but was largely left alone, perhaps due to having a fairly strong economy and armed forces thus making it difficult to defeat. Texas would offer its support to the ruling American Junta in Pentagon at first, but soon realized they did not want to restore democracy. Texas's allegiance would later join the political faction swirling around Arkansas (lead by Bill Clinton). Texan agents would seek revenge on the USSR by bombing a pub in Warsaw frequented by a Soviet base in Poland on May 1st, 1977. Korean Air Lines Flight 007 (also known as KAL007 and KE007) was a scheduled Korean Air Lines flight from New York City to Seoul via Anchorage, Alaska. On September 1, 1983, the South Korean airliner serving the flight was shot down by a Soviet Su-15 interceptor over Soviet territory. President Reagan's bile afterwards lead to the abortive Soviet landing on Attu Island (A better world TL), after which Cascadia took de facto control of Alaska on the proviso that the US could station troops thire and have a monopoly on oil drilling in the region. Within days after Reagan's criticisms 20 more Soviet troops were infiltrated into Grenada. The joint American\Texan invasion of 25–29 October 1983 ended in a stalemate after the small Soviet air arm (5 Mikoyan MiG-29 air superiority fighter, multirole fighters and 1 Mikoyan MiG-29 interceptor and reconnaissance aircraft) shot down 3 UH-60A Black Hawk helicopters and a A VA-87 A-7E attack aircraft. Peace talks were held in Canada, but it only led to the removal of the Soviet and Cuban forces prior to the 5 year blockade of all arms and technology shipments to the island. . President Reagan toured Red Square with President Gorbachev during the Moscow Summit, 31 May 1988. The enemies of Glasnost and co-operation with the Gorbachev government assassinated President Reagan in 1989. Following this, the army staged a coup and began a ruthless crack down on all dissent, including the enemies of Glasnost. John McCain was appalled by the assassination attempt and condemned it. . 1990s . Life today . . international affairs The US is not a major player in NATO or NAFTA any more due to domestic strife. Arkansas is the most friendly to the world and New York is extremely xenophobia. The militery junta is resonably friendly and open to the world, but is paranoied about human rights and New Russian Republican interference. The 15 warlord factions *Most of the USA- Gen. H. R. McMaster, Lt. Gen. Oliver North and Jerome Powell. #Long Island, New York- Eddie Murphy #Arkansas- Bill and Hillary Clinton. #New York- Alan Greenspan and Donald Trump. #Southern Alabama and Mississippi- Pete Halat. #Montana\Wyoming- Loren Acton, Steve Bullock and Matt Mead. #Northern and central Alabama- Randall Woodfin. #Chicargo Metro- Rev. Jesse Jackson. #Colorado- Lieutenant Joe Kenda, Neil Gorsuch and Cory Gardener. #Nebraska- Marg Helgenberger and Pete Ricketts. #Kentucky- Mitch McConnell #Indianan- Dan Quayle #Wisconsin- Paul Ryan. #Illinois- Dick Durbin and Jim Oberweis. #Tennessee- Al Gore. #Virginia (less the Pentagon, Arlington National Cemetery and the naval base at Norfolk, Virginia)- Steve Bannon and Wayne Robert LaPierre Jr. Sessionist dates #New England- 18?? #Cascadia- 1969. #Texas and Oklahoma- 1973. #Michigan- 1977. #California, Arizona and Nevada- 1992 #Utah- 199? Economy . Nukes . Dependencies #Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Serrana Bank and Alice Shoal (A better world TL) #Northern Marianas (A better world TL) #Navassa Island (A better world TL) #Guam (A better world TL) #Puerto Rico- proposed state (A better world TL) #Cascadia (A better world TL) (nominal) # Organisations #NAFTA (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:America Category:USA Category:A better world (TL)